Random's comments on Stealth Missions
As you tell your tale, Random's head sinks lower and lower into his hands. When you get to the bit about giving your 'real' name to the guards he openly sobs. 'OK,' he says. 'A lot to take in here. This... this need that you have to give your name to everyone, your need to confess your crimes, even as you carry them out... it has to stop Fenrir! Why on earth did you give your "real" name to the Grand Manor guards you met on the road? Why on earth did you carry out a shouted conversation between yourselves across the entire Manor before leaving? Half the county would have been out looking for you! What part of "stealth mission" do you two not understand? Fenrir, had you been drinking? OK, lets break it down then. Let's see what lessons can be learned from this. First mistake then, a minor one, was pooping at the bottom of the cellar stairs. Hopefully it will just get cleaned up by a maid, but a clever person could use it to skrye you with. Second. You let the Vampire Spawn loose. If your tactic was to cause chaos, then that's fine. But you then tracked them down and killed them in front of witnesses. Two guards saw you do it. Thirdly. You killed the target, that was good, but you did it in front of a witness. Flying on your black wings of death, and zapping him with your blasts of eldritch fire you left his fucking wife as a witness! Sorry, I'm trying to stay calm... Fourth mistake, and I can't quite understand this one, but you then turn up at the gate and try to claim you are passing Vampire Hunters and offer to help them out. You realise that the Lady of the house and several of the guards had already seen you going about killing people on the premises? Fifth mistake, and this beggars beleif, but you then have a shouted conversation, for all love, up to the manor, revealing Arahel as your third accomplice. The Sixth mistake was to give your "real" name to the guards on the road. OK, so you charmed them into leaving you alone, but Arahel overheard them telling Fayder (more on him later) all about you and telling him the name you had given them! What was it they said, Arahel? Oh yes: "We went along the road to the city, saw an old woman gathering wood, 4 merchants going to market and 2 weirdos that matched the rough description of the two guys at the gate but it defintely wasnt them. Old Raziel Lightningrod is a really nice guy so it definetly couldn't have been him!" Arahel, you made the last mistake. To be honest you made less mistakes because you did less overall, but anyway you killed the last Vampire Spawn and saved the young girl. I would have done the same thing, but she was still a witness. So, all of you were seen. A Raziel Lightningrod, a cleric and a wisp. That's what they will be looking for now.' Random takes a deep breath, as if trying not to weep. ' Well anyway, thankfully this was a test mission and we can fix it... hopefully.' Random shuffles through his notes. 'Arahel, the man you saw at the window berating the three guards that saw Fenrir and Veddic, well his name is Fayder and he is Lord R's personal assassin/fixer. Fenrir and Veddic have left a trail a child could follow, so he is going to turn up in Westgate in the next few days. Since, FENRIR, you gave him the name that you use in the city watch (I still can't beleive it) he's going to get to you quickly. So, you need to take him out. Then bring his body here and we'll dump it in the Plane of Shadows, to hopefully make a ressurection so costly they won't bother. When he arrives in Westgate, be assured I will hear of it. I will then tell you where to go to sort him out and for god's sake this time do it properly!' Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Westgate Adventure